Full of Surprises
by jamismyjam
Summary: Mycroft has always been full of surprises when it came to his and Lestrade's relationship. Man on man action - don't like don't read.


_Hello! This would be my second fic to contribute to the lovely Sherlock fandom! I got overwhelming response from people both on here and on my tumblr, so I thought that I would give Mystrade a try! If you'd like to see my tumblr, it's the same URL as my FF penname :)_

_Nothing belongs to me (sadly), everything here is property of ACD, Moffat, and Gatiss._

* * *

><p>Lestrade had no idea what was going on. But he was pretty sure Mycroft had something to do with it.<p>

It all started when there was a quick, swift knock at his door around almost Midnight. Upon opening, Lestrade came face to face with two average-sized men, both wearing black shades and suits to match. "Can I help you?" he said somewhat groggily as he toyed with the doorknob, ready to run at any second even if he was still in his pyjamas. The men said nothing, both moving aside from the door to reveal a simple black car ready and waiting.

"I'm supposed to get in, aren't I?"

Both men nodded slowly as they began walking towards the car. With a long sigh, Greg slipped on a pair of shoes and followed, getting into the car as the door opened for him. He was still in his pyjamas but he doubted that would matter.

The car ride was quiet; Lestrade didn't even bother to ask where he was going because he knew nobody would tell him. He sat quietly in the back of the car, silently regretting not grabbing his mobile. The ride was moderately long; Greg tried to occupy himself by looking out the window but he saw nothing that would clue him to where he was going. _Something is definitely wrong, _he thought,_ first Mycroft cancels on me and now this. _After what felt like forever, the car finally stopped and his door opened.

Lestrade exited the car carefully, a very posh hotel coming into his view. For a moment, he stood and marvelled at the hotel; why of all places was he taken here? One of the men in black coughed, gaining his attention and motioning to the front door of the hotel before walking towards it. Lestrade quietly groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose before following.

The door was held open for him as he entered. The lobby was huge, adorned with a giant crystal glass chandelier hanging from the ceiling and beautiful, colorful flowers in glass vases everywhere. He felt out of place, standing in the middle of a beautiful, posh hotel wearing red silk pyjama bottoms (gift from Mycroft) and an old, ratty, black t-shirt (definitely not a gift from Mycroft). Lestrade stood there, mouth agape at the breathtakingly beautiful paintings throughout the lobby. _If this is the lobby, _he thought, _I wonder what the rooms look like._ His thoughts were interrupted as one of the men in black (he couldn't tell which was which anymore and frankly, he didn't care) handed him a room key, simply said "Room 234" and then exited the hotel with the other man following quickly behind him.

Lestrade stood in confusion for a few moments, unsure whether to leave now or to go to the room. _If I try to leave they might drag me back here, _he thought, _but this is too intriguing to pass up. Plus, I don't really feel like trying to walk back to my flat in my pyjamas, which is embarrassing enough. _He scratched his chin for a second before he hastily walked towards an elevator, pressing the button as he played nervously with the hotel key. The elevator opened and he walked in, pressing the button for the second floor. The elevator began to rumble as it began to take him up, landing on the second floor in mere seconds. He carefully exited, taking in the sights of the hotel corridors. They were just as beautiful as the lobby, covered in Victorian wallpaper giving the floor a comforting feel.

He walked down the corridor, stopping abruptly at room 234. Greg nervously played with his key for a second before inserting it into the slot, granting him access. He opened the door; the lights were shut off but he had a feeling someone was there. Greg walked in, carefully shutting the door behind him before attempting to find the light switch. After several attempts he found the switch, quickly flicking it on. He closed his eyes, taking a moment to adjust himself to the light. After a few moments he opened his eyes, and right in front of him was Mycroft.

"Mycroft what the hell... " Greg couldn't even finish his sentence. He walked closer to Mycroft, fists balled up in vague anger.

"Lovely to see you too Greg."

"You cancelled on me tonight."

"More or so, yes." Mycroft smiled.

"You kidnapped me."

"I didn't necessarily kidnap you, but I did lure you away from your home. Think of it as a getaway. Do you like the hotel? I chose it with you in mind."

Greg softened, releasing his balled up fists. "You chose this for me?"

"Yes, I did."

"You could have just called me and told me to come here, you know that, right?"

"Yes, I know that. But this seemed more fun."

"Well it wasn't that fun for me."

Mycroft eyed his pyjamas and changed the subject. "You couldn't have dressed up a bit? I do love the pyjama bottoms but you could have at least changed the shirt."

"You utter bastard." Lestrade said with a smile as he pushed Mycroft onto one of the hotel walls, their lips connecting in a moment of fiery passion. Mycroft quickly kissed him back, snaking his hands around Greg's waist, pulling him closer. Their lips moved with each other, almost in sync. Greg's tongue intruded Mycroft's mouth, exploring and claiming it as his own.

Greg broke the kiss, biting along Mycroft's elegant jawline before kissing his soft, perfect neck. Mycroft closed his eyes and moaned softly, taking his hands off Greg's waist and placing them in his soft, perfectly-grey hair, entangling his fingers through it. Greg began to undo all the buttons on Mycroft's grey suit, still kissing his neck and lightly biting whenever. Mycroft let go of Greg's hair as his suit jacket began to fall off his shoulders, his vest all undone and opened up. He shrugged the jacket off, letting it fall to the floor. He didn't care if it got dirty; there were other things on his mind.

Mycroft pushed Greg off of him, taking a moment to lift Greg's shirt off of him and throw it to the floor, their eyes never breaking contact. Greg pushed the vest off of Mycroft's body, letting it drop as his hands pulled Mycroft's shirt out of his trousers. Greg appreciated everything about Mycroft's body; it was warm and soft, but firm and manly. He moved his hands under Mycroft's shirt as he kissed him again, sending a shiver down both their spines. His hands curiously examined Mycroft's body, as if it was the first time. Greg briefly moaned into the kiss, a hand lightly running over a nipple making Mycroft groan in anticipation.

Greg pushed a knee between Mycroft's thighs, feeling his semi-hard cock through the fabric. Mycroft pushed himself against Greg's knee, breaking the kiss and nuzzling his head into Greg's neck as he breathed quickly, "Shall we take this to the bed?"

"I thought you'd never ask."

He removed his knee from Mycroft's crotch, grabbing his left hand purposely and taking him to the soft, plush bed. He sat Mycroft down on the edge of the bed, kneeling down in front of him and spreading Mycroft's legs so he was in-between them. Mycroft braced his hands on the bed as Greg began to undo his trousers, fumbling with the button before finally undoing. Mycroft threw his head back, lifting his hips up for Greg who pulled off his trousers and pants in one swift move. Greg took in the sight of Mycroft's cock, fully hard now with pre-cum dripping from the slit. He gingerly kissed along Mycroft's left thigh, working his way up to his cock and making Mycroft groan.

Mycroft threaded one of his hands into Greg's hair as he licked the pre-cum from Mycroft's slit, eliciting a loud and breathy moan from him. Greg continued to lick him, stroking him with his right hand every few moments. He stopped stroking, taking Mycroft's cock into his mouth. Mycroft closed his eyes and gasped as his fingers tightened in Greg's hair, causing Greg to dig his nails lightly into Mycroft's thigh. Mycroft pushed his hand down on Greg's head, causing him to take even more of Mycroft's length in his mouth. He licked the underside of Mycroft's cock before releasing it, causing a slight whimper to escape from him mouth.

"Lie down on your stomach." Greg spoke softly as he kissed up and down Mycroft's stomach. Mycroft complied, moving himself further up the bed to lie down, spreading his legs slightly. "The lube and everything is in the drawer." Mycroft waved a hand towards a simple table standing beside the bed.

"So you were anticipating this?"

"I had a feeling."

Greg smirked and chuckled lightly as he stood up, moving over to the table and opening the drawer, grabbing the lube and a condom and putting them on the bed before closing the drawer. He undid his trousers, letting them fall to the floor along with his pants. He stepped out of his clothes, moving to sit on his knees between Mycroft's legs. He reassuringly rubbed Mycroft's thighs; it wasn't the first time they've done this, but Greg always felt the need to assure Mycroft that everything was fine. Greg pressed a kiss to the curve of Mycroft's back, sending a shiver through him causing Mycroft to bite the pillow his chin was resting on.

Greg spread Mycroft's cheeks apart, revealing his puckered entrance before opening the bottle of lube and squeezing a bit onto his fingers. He place a hand on Mycroft's hip as his fingers began to rub around his hole before one of his fingers entered him slightly. Mycroft released the pillow from his mouth and moaned slightly, his back arching into the feel. Greg pushed his finger in more, adding a second finger and hitting Mycroft's prostate, causing a loud groan to elicit from him. He pushed his fingers in and out as he pressed small kisses all around Mycroft's back; his skin tasted salty and was beginning to cover with sweat. Greg scissored his fingers as Mycroft gripped the bed sheets hard. Greg rubbed Mycroft's hip lovingly as he removed his fingers from him slowly.

Mycroft lay there in silence, hearing nothing but the ripping and rustling of the condom package. Greg slipped the condom on, coating himself with a generous amount of lube; he never wanted to hurt Mycroft, regardless of how many times they have had sex.

"On your knees." Greg said as he finished coating his cock. Mycroft adjusted himself, getting on his knees and using his elbows to support the rest of his body. Greg positioned himself at Mycroft's waiting entrance, taking a hold of Mycroft's hips as he began to push in. They both groaned loudly. Greg pushed in further, keeping a steady hold of Mycroft as he bit into the pillow again.

"Are you okay?" He panted loudly.

Mycroft released the pillow from his mouth. "I'm... I'm fine. Keep going. Please."

Greg dipped his head down and kissed between Mycroft shoulder blades. "You usually don't say please." He whispered into Mycroft's ear, "You should say it more often." He growled before nipping Mycroft's ear and returning to where he was. Mycroft bit back a moan as Greg pulled out slightly, then thrust himself back in harder. He picked up the pace; thrusting harder and quicker, making Mycroft moan out loud. He always tried to bite back his moans, but when Greg picked up the pace he lost all self-control.

Mycroft placed one of his hands over Greg's as he thrusted. The pain was now turning into unbelievable pleasure. Greg bent forward, taking his hand off Mycroft's hip and effectively placing it over his cock. He stroked Mycroft in time with his thrusts, sending out endless amounts of pleasure throughout both their bodies. Mycroft panted; he was ready to come and so was Greg. With one longer stroke and thrust, Mycroft came; the orgasm shocked his system and his seed spilled over Greg's hand. Greg bent himself back down to Mycroft's ear, "I love you." He said through quick breaths.

"I love you too." Mycroft was still panting.

Greg thrusted one more time before he came loudly, his one hand tightening on Mycroft's hip as the orgasm overtook him. Greg closed his eyes for a moment, letting himself calm down from the high. Having calmed down, he opened his eyes again.

He carefully removed himself, taking the condom and disposing of it in the rubbish bin. He came back to the bed to see Mycroft already under the covers and waiting for him. Greg smiled at him and got under the waiting covers.

They didn't cuddle; it wasn't Greg's thing and Mycroft didn't seem to mind. They both just lay there on their sides, staring at each other and mindlessly touching. Greg moved his thumb over Mycroft's lips. "You know, I really wish next time you would just call me and tell me you want to have sex in a hotel." He spoke with a genuine smile. It's not that he didn't mind the surprise; he would just rather know what's happening.

Mycroft kissed his thumb before he spoke. "What would be the fun in that?"

Greg chuckled and leaned in to gently kiss Mycroft. He'll get used to the surprises sooner or later.


End file.
